SOS
by Ausllyfan17
Summary: From the song S.O.S. by Jonas Brothers; Finchel/Monchele runs into some problems. They do run into each other in future chapters, but I am not saying which one. :) Rating may change from M to T depending on how the story runs. I dunno.


**Hey guys, its me! Decided to do a new story for Glee though! :) I am a huge fan of Glee so I hope you guys like my new story. **

* * *

Disclaimer: Oh do I really have to say it? I do not own Glee, FOX studios does.

Rachel's P.O.V.

It was finally Thanksgiving Break, so me and Finn decided to chill and just walk around Lima for a bit. "Finally, no school I though Thanksgiving Break would NEVER get here," Finn said with a chuckle. "But remember we have Glee practise today. Mr. Shue has some surprise for us today," I said with a eye roll. "Yeah, his type of surprise is either another Journey song or a damn Disco song," he said with a shudder. "Disco is not cool anymore. I dunno how many times we have told Mr. Shue that. The only people who like it is, him and Brad," I said with a laugh. He nodded and his phone vibrated noticing him of a text. "Who is it from," I asked. "Santana," he said. "What does she want," I asked with a tone of annoyance in my voice. "She said, 'Come to choir room and bring **(1)** Hobbit with you.' I hate when she calls you that Rach," he said. I shrugged and said, "It does not bother me that much, but come on practise awaits us." He nodded and took my hand we walked to McKinley.

Santana's P.O.V.

"Hey **(2) **Satan why don't you tell Finn and Rachel to come to the choir room," **(3) **Lady Lips and **(4)**'Cedes said. I sighed and sent the text to **(5) **Finnocence, "There now they know." They thanked me and went back to talking to Blaine about whatever the hell they were talking about. "Alright Santana what the hell is going on," Hudson said when he and Berry came into the room. "Glad you asked Hudson because **(6) **Four Loko did not have a surprise," I said with a smirk. I heard Berry gasp and ask, "Then who did?" Q laughed and said, "Rachel, who do you think planned the surprise?!" Hobbit looked at me and pointed; I nodded and said, "Very good Berry. We are going to surprise Mr. Shue with a little number." "From whom," Hudson asked. "THE JONAS BROTHERS," Hummel said excitedly. "Wait, I thought we were going to be doing someone else," Sugar asked. Me, Q, Hummel, 'Cedes, Blaine, Mike, Tina, Puck, Unique, Rory, Artie, and Brad all smacked our heads. Okay I love Sugar but sometimes I wonder if she is normally this dumb... "No Sugar, we discussed this already. We are going to do Jonas Brothers because everyone knows who they are," Artie said. "Exactly! We said that I do not know how many times Sugar," I said. She sank back into her seat and Tina asked, "What song?" I smirked and said, "We are doing a mash up of **(7) **S.O.S. and **(****8) **Kids of the Future." Berry squealed and said, "Oh my god! I LOVE THOSE SONGS! I have had them memorised for quite some time now." "That is fucking amazing Berry, but we really don't want to hear about how you memorised Jonas Brothers," Puck said. I laughed quietly and said, "Any questions?" Sugar raised her hand, "Um I thought Rihanna sang S.O.S.." I smacked my head again and thought, _"I am going to need aspirin after this." _"No sweetie, Jonas Brothers have another version of the song, different lyrics and beat," Hummel said. She nodded and sat quietly again. "Ok so when do we do this mash up," Berry said. "As soon as he gets in here," Q said with a scoff. "Why else would we call you all in here if he did not know what was going on?" Finnegan stood up and said, "Okay Quinn, she did not know so back off." That's when I found my voice again and said, "HUDSON SIT YOUR ASS DOWN AND JUST COOL THE FUCK DOWN!" He surprisingly did that and I went back to my normal mood and said, "Now I see Shue's car out there so get ready." "But wait Santana, we do not even know our lines," Artie said. I mentally smacked myself and said, "Shit, um well yeah. We will figure it out when he gets here." Everyone nodded and tried to calm down from being nervous as hell.

* * *

**And done. :) Next chapter I might switch to Monchele and have them fly from L.A. to Lima just for the hell of it. But in the mean time please review and favourite!**

**1. Rachel's nickname from Santana  
2. Santana's nickname from Kurt and Mercedes  
3. Kurt's name from Santana  
4. Mercedes name from Santana  
5. Finn's name from yep Santana  
6. Mr. Shue's name from I am not even saying  
7 and 8. I do not own, The Jonas Brothers have full ownership (: **


End file.
